Not what i expected
by MyImaginationalways
Summary: rose hathaway has lived across the road from this beautiful mysterious man who seems like a player to her.Will rose hathaway finall talk to the goregouse man Dimitri Belikov and learn his deepest secrets?Or will she remain a shadow in his life.
1. Not what i expected

_Okay so ive fixed up the name at the end,it was a complete mistake to be honest i have no clue how that name got there lmao!but here i fixed the names-These characters do not belong to me ._

Every Christmas eve my family and I send out Christmas cards to family and our neighbours in the street. It was completely and utterly embarrassing to know that everyone in my street now has a photo of me and my parents. My name is Rose Hatahway and Im a 17 year old girl who lives in the rich world and gets paid little attention especially by my parents it was the same with my brother Jay. My neighbour who looks likes he is in his early twenties. He lives right across from my house ,who is strikingly good he is too much of a player to ever take seriously. .I always see new girls every week walk into his house and leave at early hours of the morning .I know it sounds creepy ,but i find it oddly interesting.

"Earth to Rose, what do you think of this one?" Lissa one of my best friends, asks me looking completely frustrated. Not that I understand why ,considering shes shopping in my closet.

"Yeah it looks pretty on you "I said with complete bore in my tone.  
"I don't see why your always staring out that window of yours, like you're expecting him to just look at you and motion you to come to him. "Lissa keeps looking through my closet.

"I don't want him to, he just makes me curious "I turn away from my window.  
"his just some rich player who gets horny a lot" this made me laugh  
I threw my stuffed toy at her and checked my window one more time to see him looking at me ,I then quickly shut my curtains and watched Lissa continue to look.

Dimitri Belikov lived in that house since he was thirteen and not once did we ever introduce ourselves or even said hello.I know im not ugly with my natural brown long wavy hair and my dark brown eyes, curvy body and light tan but I knew I wasn't anything spectacular I'm a rich girl who dresses in non-expensive clothes. Dimitri though had a muscular body, brown chin length hair with big dark brown eyes, is tall and handsome looking, my dream boy except he doesn't know me.  
I wish I grew the courage to just say hello.

I had to go shopping for the ball coming up that my parents had planned to celebrate the end of another year, it was a Hathaway tradition every 5 years to celebrate, in my eyes nothing but in my parents eyes, everything. As I walked to my car Dimitri was leaving his house, he looked amazing.

"Hey!" I smiled at him. OH my did I just do that, I mean really just do that! .He then turned around from his open car door and gave me a wink then smirked at me.  
"hey beautiful" then he went in his car and drove off.  
Oh my he called me beautiful!, wait what am I thinking he probably calls everyone beautiful.

As I got to the shops and finally found a parking spot i then went into my favourite gown shop ,Boutique Lane.  
"Rose,how nice to see you again sweetheart.I have some new arrivals at the front just their ,definitely your style."Sue has been sweet talking me ever since I caught het making out with me older brother .  
"Thank you sue" I give her a small smile, I give her credit she tries.

I found my dress,it's red and long and the front is in the shape of a love heart and at the back ,is low where you can see half of my I was walking to my car I see Dimitri come out of the tux store he had obviously brought a tux for tonight,I wonder if he has a date.

"Dimitri ,hey!" oh my ,I did it again! Spoke without thinking he probably thinks im a freak round about turns around with a grin on his face and walks over.

'You again,twice in one day I see"he smirks at me.  
"Well considering the fact that we do live right across the road from each other so I would imagine how coincidental it is to run into each other and say hello" I giggled at my stupid joke,he just looked at me with the same he thinks im insane.

'Well it is ,that today out of all days you decide to speak to your neightbour,I mean I see you everyday,I even have picture of you and your family ,which I get every year ."he laughed at what I could imagine a scared and shocked look on my face.  
"You keep the photos?"  
"Well they were given to my family for a reason ,were they not?"  
"well yes I just imagined you would of thrown them out by now."  
"Clearly not ." he winks at me.  
"So are you coming to my family's ball tonight?"  
"I believe so,"I smiled at the thought of him being there ,i was indeed hoping he did not have a date ,and if so he would ask me .  
"Uhm would you like to be my date Rose?"  
"Yes!" I said that a bit to fast and eagerly .  
"Well then its settled miss Hatahway ,I shall see you tonight at your place at 7:30"he bows in front of me .  
"Okay ,bye Dimitri." I giggle and drove away feeling happy as ever,I never realized how beautiful London really was until this very moment.


	2. Definetly not what i expected

**These characters do not belong to me of course.:)**

On the drive home I was more than excited to be able to be Dimitri's date. As I drove into my street all I could see was my house, bright and beautiful. It was like a beautiful ice castle, all crystal lights wrapped around our tree, fake snow all over our grass it was amazing my mother had done an exquisite job.

'Honey, is that you?' my mother calls out for me, yet I ignore because I am still stunned by the beautiful view of my home.  
'ROSE!'  
'Yes mother?' I asked totally annoyed by her unnecessary outburst.  
'I need you to get ready now because I don't want you ruining anything once im done." She then walks away from me.  
she doesn't understand that I could go to jail for the amount of cruel evil deaths I have planned for her in my head.

I was done getting ready and I must admit I looked hot!  
I had my beautiful red dress, the front shaped in a love heart all the way down to my knees all tight and then comes out at the bottom very long too .My hair was curled and it came down to my waist it had grown heaps, so I put it all to one side .

"Rose! Someone is here asking for you" my mother shouts out!.  
Oh my it must be Dimitri! I half run to the stairs ,take a deep breath and walked down as graceful as I could.  
Dimitri then had turned around and he just would not stop looking at me, he gave me the most biggest and precious smile .I could not help but smile back

"Rose, you look amazingly beautiful" I think I almost died.  
"uh thank you, you look very handsome Dimitri" he then gave me a wink and grabbed my arm to put around his. He smelt mouth-watering, oh Dimitri what is it about you.

"Are you thirsty rose? Could I get you some champagne?"  
"I don't drink ,I never really liked alcohol" I blush at this because maybe it was a total lie,but I didn't want to start drinking I may not stop and then he would have a drunken girl around his then started to laugh at me.

"Very well then ,I never knew you to be the good girl type" bitch slap to the face.  
'What do you mean by that?"  
"It's just I've seen you sneak in ,in the middle of the night and im pretty sure I helped your passed out body inside your bedroom about 3 months ago."  
Oh no it could of not been him, I spent one month wondering how I had gotten up to my bedroom and I was in my pyjamas too, he must of changed my clothes to .  
"IT WAS YOU!"  
"Yes it was, Rose there's no need to be upset by it ,I didn't mind helping I just wished you were more careful because well you were passed out in the middle of the street."  
I could not take this anymore, I could not have him looking at me like this.

"Excuse me " I then walked off to the backyard now needing a drink.

**Thank you for reading ,please leave your comments :)**


	3. What Just happened

_**Hey! sorry it has taken me sooooooooooo long to update, ive had a rough end and start of year and to top it off i am in year 12 so i just got back on this site and i am ready to write for you all :) hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

I Had poured myself some vodka and orange, needing my quick fix because I knew Dimitri would find me.  
I don't understand. Why would he have helped me?, I have lived across the road from him my whole life and not once have we ever spoken until this very day. I always found something completely bizarre about him, and this all seemed too good to be true.

'Rose, there you are! ,why did you run off like that?" he looked completely concerned, though I wasn't buying it anymore. But I had to play along.  
"Embarrassment, sorry Dimitri" I gave him my innocent look, which to be honest hardly ever came out simply because I couldn't be bothered trying with anyone.  
Dimitri just smirked at me,

"I'll let you on a little secret, walk with me?" he held out his hand. I took it immediately .My god I was touching Dimitri's hand! Focus Rose you are on a mission.  
He had led me into my Family secret garden, it really wasn't a secret but my mother had called it that because well no one was allowed in it, she had spent so much time working on it but we had gone in there anyway.

"Rose I don't want you to be embarrassed but you need to be more careful. My Younger sister Viktoria had died because she wasn't too careful when drinking. She had been hit by a car just crossing the road to her own home. When I saw you out there it just reminded me of my baby sister, and it angered me to see you like that so that is why I continued to ignore you until I realized my reasons where childish." Dimitri stood up and walked over to my Mothers blue roses.

"So that is why you had never spoken to me, I am terribly sorry about your sister. But I am quite disappointed you judged my situation without knowing the full story. You made up your mind about me after one second of trouble that mind you, you had only witnessed once with me because you never made an effort to get to know me beforehand" I was beyond pissed off now, but I regretted it after it was said because well he did just tell me his sister died.

"My dear Roza if only you knew." He grabbed my face in between his hands.  
uh knew what? What is this sexy man saying?  
Dimitri was leaning into kiss me until his phone had rang. Perfect timing dude..

'Dimitri speaking. Yes, Yes I will be there in 10" he ended the call and had put his phone in his pocket.  
'I am sorry but I have to go ' he kissed my hand and ran off. I wonder where he went.

_**Dimitri's POV**_

I cannot believe my father is back in town, what the hell would he want.  
My Poor Roza she looked to beautiful to be left behind!  
As I drove up into my sister Karolina's house I see my abusive fathers car.

I walk in the door to see the man I want to kill sitting next to my beautiful mother Olena.

'What do you want ?" I spit through my teeth.  
'Son we have a problem, could we speak outside?"  
He had followed me out into the backyard.

"Son, there's a major issue down at St. Vladamir's!, You're needed as a guardian there.  
Something terrible is going to happen and you need to prevent it. The Hathaway bloodline will be coming to an end if we don't stop it and you know the youngest Hathaway girl is the key to free us all from danger. If she dies we all die!" My father was shaking his head,

"I know she is the key but I don't think she knows just yet how important she is, her family haven't told her yet. I can't just kidnap her and drag her to the school, she will freak out." This was insane I needed more time.  
"Listen Dimitri the Hathaway's won't tell her simply because they don't want her to be put in danger but tough luck she needs to be at St Vladamir's by tomorrow night. Understood?"  
"Yes, understood."

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)) please leave reviews! I also love to hear constructive criticism ! thanks guys xoxox**_


End file.
